1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic commerce, and more particularly to a system and method for providing secure electronic transactions. Even more particularly, the present invention relates a system and method for facilitating verification of an electronic purchase by an account holder.
2. Description of the Background
Electronic commerce, buying and selling by electronic means, has become commonplace in modern society. With the mainstreaming of the Internet (most specifically the World Wide Web), electronic commerce has made its way into the home or office of any person with a computer. For several reasons, more and more people are choosing to do business (e.g. shopping) from their home or office computer. For example, consumers are attracted to Internet commerce because Internet based businesses typically offer items at discounted prices. In addition, the Internet is accessible twenty-four hours a day, enabling the consumer to make purchases at their convenience.
The primary means of payment for most consumer electronic purchases is a credit card. The credit card represents a prearranged credit account of the card-holder. The card-holder makes an electronic purchase with a merchant, using a credit card. The merchant submits the purchase request (including transmitting the entire credit card number) to the credit card company for purchase authorization. The credit card company then authorizes or denies the credit card transaction with the merchant. If the purchase is approved the prearranged credit account is debited in the amount of the purchase.
Credit cards offer many advantages to card-holders. For example, persons having access to a credit card spend less time at the bank, as well as, balancing checking and savings accounts. In addition, a credit card eliminates the need to carry large sums of cash. Further, purchase approval is automated when using a credit card while purchase approval with check or money order is delayed. Therefore, when making a purchase by phone or mail order, using a credit card eliminates the delay associated with sending payment through the mail.
As a result of increased electronic commerce, credit card security has become a major concern for card-holders. Some card-holders are wary of purchasing items over the Internet using their credit cards for fear of interception and unauthorized use of their credit card number. Their fears are justified because the language, in which most Internet web pages are written, HyperText Markup Language (HTML), uses vulnerable methods of transferring information. To combat Internet security issues some merchant networks use encryption techniques to secure transactions made over the Internet. This offers little comfort to the concerned consumer, because such encryption techniques can be deciphered by sophisticated criminals. Further, even if the transmission of the credit card number is secure, the card number is still stored on the receiving computer, and could be stolen by breaking into that computer. Additionally, credit card numbers can be stolen directly from the card by such devices as pocket scanners used by dishonest waiters, store clerks and the like.
Some commercial accounts (e.g. checking accounts) offer debit cards that face the same, if not increased, security risks as credit cards. Debit cards are similar to credit cards, however to complete a debit transaction, the card-holder's Personal Identification Number (PIN) must be given in addition to the card number at the time of purchase. In addition, the debit card draws finds from the account (typically a checking account) that it is linked to. In many cases the PIN given with debit card transactions is the same PIN used to access (e.g. via ATM machine or phone) the account that the debit card is linked to. If a purchase transaction made using a debit card is intercepted and used fraudulently, the thief has the ability to both make purchases using the debit card number and PIN, as well as, draw funds directly from the associated debit account.
The concern for improved credit card safety has put pressure on credit card companies and merchants to provide methods of ensuring secure electronic transactions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,144 (Pickett) describes a method of maintaining Internet credit card transaction security by splitting the credit card number into two pieces and storing each piece on a separate data storage device of one or more server computers. The card-holder decides which portions of the credit card number will be sent to each storage device and then secures several processing codes (passwords). The processing codes are later obtained from the card-holder by an automated telephone call so that the purchase may be verified. There are several disadvantages to this methodology. First, Pickett's method is extremely time consuming for the card-holder because the full credit card number is not transmitted to the merchant in its entirety. Rather, the card-holder must parse the credit card number and calculate a slicing code. In addition, the card-holder must remember the slicing code, which may be different for each transaction, in order to verify the transaction. Further, the burden of providing the security software falls on the merchant, which may or may not be willing to provide such a system. Thus, no security is provided if the card-holder wishes to purchase from a merchant without such a system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,721 (Sixtus) describes an alternate method of providing improved credit card transaction security. The method of Sixtus involves a card-holder making a purchase over the Internet. A “trust server”, used to verify the card-holder, receives a purchase request along with the card-holder's IP (Internet Protocol) address. If the IP address received by the trust server matches a registered IP address for that card-holder, the purchase is verified and forwarded to a “Credit Clearinghouse” where the purchase is approved or disapproved. While no sensitive credit card information is transmitted over an unsecured network, transactions can only be made from the computer having the IP address registered with the trust server. In addition, some Internet Service Providers (ISP) use dynamic IP addressing, wherein a temporary IP address is assigned as the user logs onto the ISP's network. Thus, a card-holder having an Internet Service Provider that utilizes dynamic IP addressing is unable to use the transaction security system taught by Sixtus.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,738 (Ogram) teaches a method utilizing encryption software. A card-holder, wishing to purchase an item from a merchant employing Ogram's methodology, downloads encryption software from the merchant computer. The encryption software encodes any sensitive information before transmission to the merchant. One disadvantage of Ogram's methodology is the lack of a secured purchase verification process with the card-holder. In addition, the employed encryption techniques can be intercepted and deciphered during transmission.
What is needed is a system and method for providing safe and secure credit card transaction processing. What is also needed is a system and method for providing safe and secure credit card transactions that are transparent to merchants. What is also needed is a system and method for facilitating card-holder verification of credit card transactions and providing prompt notice of each attempted use of a card-holder's credit card.